Dealing with a substitute
by animeloverhomura
Summary: What happens when Conan's teachers are gone for the day. They get substitutes. How will different substitutes react to a seemingly normal child who is smarter that a good 99% of the world around him including adults?
1. Chapter 1

It had started out a reasonably normal day. Sure, the boy known as Conan Edogawa was actually the shrunken form of the high school detective Kudo Shinichi, had an odd habit of finding murders literally every time he wanted to go go somewhere, and was currently in the process of trying to figure out who Rum, the second in command of a dangerous organization was, but still, for him the day was relatively normal. Kobayahi-sensei was out for the day sick, and Wakita-sensei had been on vacation for a while, so the students were just waiting for their substitute to come in.

First grade kids filled the classroom around him, talking and tempted to play around without an adult in the room, until the door slid open. A man in a suit with a nice smile on his face walked in. He introduced himself as Kamijou-sensei with a pleasant and comforting voice that didn't quite reach his all the way to his eyes. This immediately sent Conan and Haibara on guard, they got a distinct impression that there was something fake about the man. He walked over and smiled, introducing himself to the class as their substitute for the day, and setting some ground rules. First, there was to be no one getting out of their seats without teacher permission. Second, he didn't want to hear any Japanese unless he called on someone to speak. And third, they had to all try their best. He made it _very_ clear that he would not politely tolerate any misbehavior.

Everything went fine that day until the last twenty minutes of class. The detective boys wanted to talk to Conan about a haunted house they found, so they started sneaking over to his and Haibara's desks while the Kamijou-sensei's back was turned. On the way Ayumi found the teacher's eraser, which he must have dropped while he went around grading papers. But, when she went to give Kamijou-sensei has eraser, the teacher suddenly turned around and hit her.

"What are you doing! I told you all to not to get out of your seats!" He yelled and pushed Ayumi back into her seat. Conan felt the world go red as his genius brain started sifting through different retaliations if the situation turned bad, different ways to stop Kamijou-sensei through all of the different weaknesses Conan had observed and kept track of throughout the day. He is impatient. He does not like to be proven wrong. He is quick to give up if he begins to lose. He dislikes people more intellegent than him. Nothing seemed to be a specific weakness he could use in a moment, more a gradual build up.

"Ayumi!" He cried, getting out of his seat and running over to the girl with the other detective boys. He turned to glare at the current substitute. " _Nani shite iru no!_ " (What the hell are you doing)

"Nope." Was all the teacher responded with, pointing to rule two that he had written on the blackboard.

'Fine.' Conan thought in his head, 'if that's how you want to do this.' "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said switching to English and catching the teacher off guard.

"Uh, no English either." The teacher quickly caught himself.

"Nǐ dàodǐ zài zuò shénme." He asked again in Mandarin.

"No uh, Manarin either." Kamijou-sensei responded having a little bit of knowledge in a wide variety of languages.

Switching to Korean, Conan responded with, "Dangsin-eun mwo haeyo."

"No Korean either." He continued, thinking there couldn't be that many languages a six year old would know.

"Hvad fanden laver du."

"No Danish."

"Mea o ka malu o ka poe i oe e hana."

"No Hawaiian."

"Was zur Hölle machst du."

"No Germa-never mind. I don't want to hear any talking unless I give you permission form now on."

Conan sat back at his desk and started tapping, adding in a few full hand slaps. It took the teacher a few seconds of staring at Conan in confusion to realize that he was tapping out morse code in defiance.

"No, just no more sound. I don't want to hear any noise from any of you unless I give permission. Flip open your books to page fifty-six and read to page sixty-three." Content that he had solved the problem, Kamijou-sensei started grading papers that were given out earlier that day. He also noticed with annoyance that the Conan had gotten 100% on his even though it hadn't looked like he had put much effort into it. After a several papers were graded he glanced up at the class, only to see Conan holding his hand up without doing any of the required reading.

"What!?" was all Kamijou-sensei could muster out in his exasperation. The rest of the class stopped their required reading to watch the growing tension between student and teacher. Conan, not offering any verbal response, brought out his hands and started talking to him in sign language.

"Class dismissed." was all Kamijou-sensei said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the classroom-vowing to never try to substitute at this school again.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on continuing this, but some people have followed it so I might as well. This will probably become a series of one shots. There will be some spoilers for the next chapter, so be careful.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"...and then Kamijou-sensei just gave up and let us go home early! It was so cool." Ayumi finished, letting Subaru Okiya smile at the story. Inside, the FBI agent known as Akai Shuichi was almost pitying the man who made the child known to the general public as Edogawa Conan angry.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure that he won't be trying anything like that on someone anytime soon." Which got Akai thinking again. Despite being almost positive that Edogawa Conan was Kudo Shinichi in disguise, he was still constantly impressed by the kid. Yes, kid. A 16 year old was still a kid in his book, especially considering Masumi was the same age. "And will you be getting a new substitute today?"

The kids nodded excitedly, completely forgetting the terrible day they had yesterday. They were visiting subaru while Haibara finished getting ready for school, as Conan had informed them that he would be arriving at school a bit late.

"Well then, I hope you all have fun at school today, he finished just as Haibara was leaving the house. The kids all gave an energetic wave back and left, not realizing that Mitsuhiko forgot his backpack.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Just after Conan and the other kids walked into the classroom a cheerful girl about 23 years old walked in and waved at them.

"Hello kids, my name is Kana Miki, but you can all call me Miki-sensei. Today I have something a little special planned for us. Your school is going to spend some time going over the current material and changing it, so they want us to do educational games today. How do you all feel about starting with a riddle? Your job will be to find the classroom I give you hints of while I hide there." She asked. The kids all instantly cheered with each other, remembering all of the fun activities their teacher had given them. Miki-sensei picked up chalk and started writing on the blackboard.

'The room's first letter is the same as the first letter of Hermes in space, and my room ends with a letter that sounds like Poseidon's palace. The god apollo is my ruler, the god Athena imagines my tools. What room am I?' All the kids read allowed in their heads.

"I'll give the person that solves the code a prize." She said and left, leaving with a smile and wave.

The group sat in confusion about what it could mean, letting the detective boys do most of the leading. "Well," Mitsuhiko began after 15 minutes of thought, "Hermes is the god of messages. So there must be something that means. Oh, maybe it means space ships because they send information from space to earth!" The rest of the class began to clap in excitement at starting to make progress with the code.

"And then? What does that mean." Haibara asked from the back of the room, lifting an eyebrow.

"Um… well…" Mitsuhiko stuttered, wanting to impress the girl he had a childish puppy love for. "I suppose it must mean that the room she's in start's with an S."

"Like what? I don't know of any school rooms that start with S." Ayumi spoke, dashing a lot of the kids enthusiasm.

"Could it mean school?" Genta asked, leaving the rest of the class to shake their heads, one kid pointing out that she already said she would be in one of the school's classrooms.

Then the door opened, and Conan walked inside.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru Okiya had just finished practicing jeet kune do in his room, and had gone outside to take care of the garden, when he noticed one of the bags of the kids. Picking it up, he decided to drop it off at the school and get some walking in. When he got to the school, he told the office of the situation and they pointed him in the direction of the classroom. When he got up to the back door, he saw the kids trying(and failing) to solve a code he assumed their teacher had left for them. Finally, Conan walked into the room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What's going on?" Conan asked as everyone present in the class stopped to watch him enter.

"Conan," Ayumi started, "our substitute gave us a code, help us solve it." Conan had not even begun to look at the code when another girl grabbed his arm from behind him.

"No, he's going to help me solve it and we can share the prize." She glared at Ayumi, challenging her to refuse. Then Genta joined in, grabbing Conan's shirt and saying that as Conan was his follower they were going to work together to solve the code. Soon the entire class was grabbing onto a _very_ confused Conan and fighting over who would get the prize while Haibara watched amused from the back of the class.

"STOP!" was all Conan had to say as one loud authoritative yell was more than enough to get 1st graders to listen. "Mitsuhiko, explain what is going on."

"Well Miki-sensei, our substitute teacher for today told us that we should try to solve this riddle and find her," he said, pointing at the blackboard, "and that the person who solved the riddle would get a prize. We think the first line might be referring to spaceships and the letter S."

"If it were referring to spaceships Miki-sensei would have most likely said Chronos, the greek symbol of the sky." Conan started, letting them realize their mistake, if I had to guess, that line most likely means the planet Mercury."

"What does Mercury have to do with a god?" one kid asked, confused by Conan's train of thought.

"Hermes is the greek version, but the Roman version of that god was Mercury, and the planet was named after him. Then, we have the second part, 'my room ends with the a letter that sounds like Poseidon's place. In greek mythology Poseidon was the god of the sea, can anyone tell me what the sounds like?"

"The letter 'C'" the girl who grabbed on to Conan announced, happy to be participating. This got the class thinking, what room start's with a 'M' and ends with a 'C'.

"Continuing, the last line says that the god Athena imagines my tools, this does not tell us much other than in this class we use something that has been invented by humans because Athena is the goddess of wisdom.

"The cincher," Conan continued, "is this last line, 'the god Apollo is my ruler… the god Apollo was the god of several things. Healing, youth, music, prophecy, and archery. Which is the only one that starts with a 'M' and ends with a 'C'?"

"The music room!" was a collective shout throughout the class, as they ran out of the classroom to the music room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru watched as Conan led the kids through a riddle that would take the normal Mouri Kogoro several hours to even get the first piece of. Further proving that Conan truly was the person in charge, and not just an extremely smart kid who was being trained by that fool who calls himself a detective. But Akai already knew that. Leaving the bag inside the classroom, Subaru made his way home, thinking about Edogawa Conan, and deciding that it would be hard to be bored in with someone like him around.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to try to make different one shots about other characters reacting to Conan. Tell me if you like that idea or not. More spoilers in the next chapter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been a strange series of events, Conan recalled, that had led to him having a camera on his glasses at all times. The FBI had given it to him because the organization's spy, Kir, had told them that the organization was looking into smart kids to recruit. When that happened, Shuichi Akai had immediately insisted that Conan get some form of protection, so now he had a camera on his glasses and a tracker on his watch being monitored for now by Akai, Jodie and Camel.

Miki-sensei then told the students that they were going to the museum of science in Gunma, and of course, like always a murder occurred right in front of Conan. Knowing that the FBI was watching had led him to tell Haibara not to call him Kudo a while ago, but he knew acting under intelligent wouldn't help as he had already shown them some of his intelligence at the hospital with Kir. So, now he had to solve a murder making it so only Akai would realize that Conan was the one in charge, while not sounding like a perfectly normal kid.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jodie Starling, FBI agent, was watching the child she had dubbed 'cool kid' on a field trip, only for a murder to occur.

"That kid just has the worst luck, huh." was all she said, feeling a bit detached about the whole situation. Though, honestly, considering something like this happens every other day she was internally a bit surprised it had taken her so long.

"I know, I'm starting to think that there's a god up there who hates this kid." Camel agreed, as they thought about a way to solve the murder themselves.

"One disadvantage is going to be the amount of attention he gets from solving these cases, we technically aren't here in Japan so we can't just ask to keep him out of reports." Akai said, disguise off for the first time in a while. "But, I'm sure he can solve this crime himself, so I doubt any of us need to be focusing on that. We should focus more on the attention he gets from the people around him." Seeing Jodie's questioning gaze at his statement that he could solve the case, he just pointed at the screen, telling her it was not time to worry about that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"and so, the cuprite is YOU, Akagi-san!" was the end of the highly theatrical performance pulled off by the idiotic inspector from Gunma. Conan sighed, internally thinking that it was even harder to lead the inspector along than usual. Conan could have sworn he felt someone watching him, but decided that he must have been imagining things.

Heading back to his class now that the murder was dealt with, he saw Miki-sensei looking like she was having a panic attack. She was standing and shaking, adrenalin pumping through her, looking like she wanted to sprint away from the museum and go home. She was surrounded by her students on all sides, asking her what was wrong or having the same reaction as her from seeing the corpse.

"Alright everyone, if you are feeling fine I want you to walk over to me." Since most of the class knew Conan was smart, and the authority in his voice was once again, hard to ignore, the well kids all made their way over to Conan.

Conan ushered all of the kids to the bus, telling the bus driver that the teacher would be taking the rest of the kids and himself home personally, as she came in a different car. The driver was sceptical at first, but when he was brought down to see the state that the teacher was in, he quickly agreed.

Making his way over to the teacher, he felt her pulse, noticing that it was extremely fast he brought her and the other kids over to the bench and sat them down.

"Breath, all of you. You are probably feeling faint so stay seated. Now meditate, don't think about anything other than my voice, just breath. Don't think about what just happened, I'm going to go down in a line and I want you to tell me what you saw at the museum today."

After the kids had calmed down, Conan called Hakase to take them to school. Miki-sensei was still in a state of shock and panic, so Conan stayed with her for a while. Eventually, he asked her if she wanted to walk around the nearby park with him. At her nod they set off, leaving the memories of the event behind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Did he fix the panic of multiple students just now and send them home?"

"Did he properly deal with the teachers panic and know not to let her drive?" was said by Jodie and Camel at the exact same time to break the stunned silence. Akai quietly smirked in the back, thinking that if they thought this was odd they should see what he could really do. As tempted as he was to just have one of them drive over and pick the two up, they were currently at the coast side of Ibaraki, so it would take several hours and be hard to explain to the teacher. He watched as the police dubbed 'the brain behind sleeping kogoro' led the teacher to the park, only for another thing to occur.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ahhhhhhhh!" resounded through the park like a speaker when you didn't know the volume was turned up. Conan and Miki-sensei looked to their rights to see a dead body floating in the park fountain. Miki-sensei started shivering, beginning a fight or flight response, eyes looking in all directions for a way out.

Conan put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, then called Furuya Rei who was posing as Amuro Tooru to pick her up. Amuro, saying that he was on break now, came immediately, making sure that Conan didn't need any help with the murder before bringing her back to the school. Hearing a camera click again, Conan turned around to look for the presence he was feeling, but there was too many people around to pinpoint anyone.

So, once again, Conan solved the case, deciding he would just take the train home as by now school was out. Conan called the Mouri's and told them he'd be a little late, so with that he made his way over to the train station. He had about 3000 yen on him, so he was able to get a ticket to home. He walked up to the train and got in, choosing a seat by the window and then he'd...

*BOOM* rang out through the train car, deafening the other passengers. Conan got up as soon as the explosion sounded out and ran to the front train car, only to see the car was completely gone. Someone had bombed the train, a closer look showed Conan that it was set up by the front, and triggered when someone opened the door harshly. Sighing again and hoping that this would be the last time today, he started showing clues to the police.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

With that done he went to a nearby bank. Mentally calculating the amount of money he would need to get a taxi home he stood in line and was next when-

*BANG, BANG*, two gunshots fired through the bank. Conan could only sigh as he heard a "Everyone, put your hands in the air! This is a robbery!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wait so, two murders, a train bombing, and now a bank robbery?" was all Jodie could say as she and Camel pitied Conan for everything he was going through. Akai, on the other hand, was pitying the bank robbers who decided to rob a bank while Conan was in the wan't in the best of moods. They weren't that intelligent either, just people with guns, so this was probably going to be a brutal mental 'massacre' of all of their plans and ideas within a matter of minutes. He was right.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

With a sigh Conan was done with the robbers, but still had to get a ride home. The bank was going to be closed for a while due to property damage, and the police were all busy filling out reports for the massive amount of crimes that had happened in this area today. Conan decided to walk to the bank across town, realizing that there wasn't much else he could do. He could have sworn he felt someone watching him, but there was no one on the street with him so he figured that he was just being paranoid. On the plus side, this area was right on the border of Gunma, so he wouldn't have to deal with the idiotic inspector if something did happen. Hearing his phone ringing he picked it up to answer it.

"Hi, this is Edogawa Conan." he said, about to continue when instead he heard,

"Kudo-kun. This is Haibara, I wanted to talk to you about something that might be going on with the drug, when can you come home." He thought about what to say, the bank was still not in sight, so he just gave the full story of everything that had happened after she took the other kids back to school on the bus.

"Wow, I must say your terrible luck keeps astonishing me. I'm surprised people don't start running away from you the second they see you in fear of being murdered." Conan scowled at that and tried to defend himself.

"Since when do you believe in things like luck?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I have realized that there is nothing else in this world that can explain why you trip over a corpse every hour."

"Jesus Christ Haibara, you make it sound like everywhere I go corpses just magically fall out of the sk"

*CRASH* a body splattered in front of him mid step. A quick look up let Conan see the silhouette of a man on the roof of the building above.

"Edogawa-kun?"

"...Sorry Haibara, someone's just been pushed off a building and landed in front of me." "Of course," "Shut up, anyway I'm at the intersection before the bank on the border of Gunma, can you call the police?" At her confirmation Conan ran around to the other side of the building, confident that the massive amount of pedestrians at the front side would keep the murderer from trying to escape. Standing out of the way of the small back door he watched 3 people come out of the building, and took pictures of each one.

Later, when the police showed up, he told them about the people who left the building, saying that they could ask the crowd in front for anyone who came out of the front and explaining that the criminal was inside, one of the three people, or someone who the crowd saw leave the building.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, that was hilariously ironic." Akai said with a smirk, the only one of the three who was able to speak after watching the series of bad luck that the kid they were guarding had.

"This can't possibly be just luck…" was all Jodie could say after several silent minutes of watching Conan try to help the police solve the crime and letting his 'innocent childish ideas on how the crime could have been played out' lead the cops to the murder. However, even as Jodie was saying this, she knew that there was no way for all of the crimes to have been coordinated as the murderers victims and motives had nothing to do with each other.

Jodie and Camel met each other's eyes and made a wordless agreement to at least make Conan wear a tracker from now on if this was what he came across everyday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Done…" Conan groaned out as he made his was through the Mouri residence and onto his bed. Collapsing in it he looked on his phone and read the email that said 'due to psychological issues, Miki-sensei will not be returning for school tomorrow' and asking the students to send their regards to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to a request I have decided to try to add Kaito Kid into my story. This isn't exactly what you asked for but it's what I felt like doing (sorry), I hadn't planned something like this so most of this was made up completely on the spot. I really don't know how this will turn out since I've never tried to do anything like this before but we'll see. I also was thinking of having a chapter where J-leaguers come and volunteer to teach kids soccer, and after the school day they see Conan doing moves that professionals would do. Please tell me what you guys think about all this.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The bell at Conan's school rang as the kids finished filing into the classroom and taking their seats. A man with blond hair and green eyes came in.

"Hi there everyone. I'll be your substitute teacher for today. My name is Kaname Shin, though I would appreciate it if you would call me Kaname-sensei while we work together. I only will be able to be substituting for your teachers here for this one day due to family business, but I'm sure we can have a lot of fun together." He said giving them a warm look and directing their attention to the board to begin the lesson. Conan, however, was extremely tired from staying up past midnight to work on something without telling Ran, and then not being able to sleep in. He did honestly try to pay attention, but wasn't really listening about 3 sentences in. The teacher however, did nothing to comment on it, letting him send his brain into a figurative coma.

"Ok, you seem to have the basics of addition down. We're going to do a worksheet I've printed out. You get a new page from me whenever you finish one, I want all 5 worksheets done and turned in by the end of class." The last 30 minutes of class looming overhead as the student's all turned to check the clocks, worried that they wouldn't be able to finish everything in time.

At that Kaname-sensei stood up and walked around to each of the students, giving them the page that he thought was best for them. Conan, already in a grumpy mood from feeling that someone was taking pictures of him for the past few days, just started absentmindedly answering questions while using no mental energy to remember what the questions asked or making sure that he was answering at an acceptable level for a first grader. The questions seemed to range from history to science to math to Japanese and English along with random questions on world culture and religion.

Time ticked by and 30 minutes became 25, then 20. As the other students including Haibara spent their time doing addition and subtraction, Conan was unknowingly completing complex problems that no 1st grader should ever know. After finishing a long and detailed explanation in proper essay format on how one would go about trying to prove the riemann hypothesis Kaname-sensei told the class that it was time for them to take a break, handing out little packets of peanuts and chips.

Meeting up with Haibara and the rest of the detective boys, they began discussing inconsequential things in life such as new dolls that Ayumi's mom had gotten her to the telescope Mitsuhiko's dad let him try out a few nights ago. Haibara and Conan remained mostly silent, Haibara because she had nothing to add and Conan because of his absolute exhaustion, while thinking about how nice it was that the kids were able to stay happy despite Conan's apparent 'luck' at running across murders and other dangerous crimes.

As Conan handed over a chip from his bag to Ayumi, Genta brought up a new topic, the substitute teachers for the last few days. It was certainly not every week that they had 3 different substitutes.

Ayumi started off, being the sweet girl that she is saying that she thought Miki-sensei was really nice and playful. She was sad that Miki-sensei left, despite not entirely understanding what it meant to have to leave due to psychological problems, she was fairly sure that it wasn't anything good.

Largely because of who was saying it, the two actual boys agreed that Miki-sensei was an amazing teacher. Both, however, still were angry at Kamijou-sensei for throwing Ayumi like that.

Haibara agreed with them, for the first time participating in the conversation. She could not understand how a man like that got permission to teach someone, but Conan made the argument that the man seemed to have a teaching style that worked better with older kids in the first place.

"Oh, really?" Haibara smirked and faced him, "and I suppose I just imagined that you nearly mentally destroyed the guy for what he did." Conan blushed and looked away, muttering about not being able to win against her in a competition like this.

"Yeah, Conan, that was really cool," Ayumi sent him a lovestruck eyes and kissed his cheek, annoying the other boys. In his depleted state Conan was completely unable to dodge or do anything to stop it, then as he turned around to tell Ayumi not to do that he felt a presence looking at him. Conan heard a faint flash of a camera again and turned around, not finding anyone with anything resembling a camera he decided to go back and think on it again later.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to the worksheets." Kaname-sensei said cheerily, pointing them to their desks again. Suddenly the teacher told them that they all were on their last pages and he was going to have to leave. He gave all the student's early leave and assigned Conan the job of cleaning the classroom before he finished his last page.

Everyone else in the room left, Conan was by himself completing the last question on the page, when he noticed a very small note at the bottom.

'Wonderful description of the riemann hypothesis tantei-kun. Do at least try to pay more attention to what you write in a school environment though, wouldn't want to scar any innocent children with your terrifying look into the German legend Faust. You must be absolutely exhausted if you didn't notice I was pretending to be you teacher. He is outside on the roof of the school, I suggest you go pick him up and come up with a convincing lie about why he was there. Get some sleep.

Bye!

*kid doodle*'

"How dare he!?" echoed throughout the classroom as Conan mentally went through as many different ways as his genius mind could think of to make the idiot their suffer.

'Making a trap of slugs, spiders and other bugs hidden around the jewel next heist seems like a good start.' He smirked, running through other simulations on how to get it to work.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to add Furuya Rei into the story now. If I do a bad job with his character tell me about it and I can try to change the story. Also, I can't write romance _at all_ , so don't bother asking me to. Please tell me what you guys think! :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How long are you going to stay over there Rei?" Kazami asked while he and Rei were back at one of the PSB bases, "I know you were looking for Akai Shuichi over at Beika but why are you staying there now?"

Furuya Rei looked over and thought about how to answer. After a moment's hesitation he responded with, "I'm currently staying because I think that Vermouth's favorite kid could help us in more ways than one." It was a vague answer that annoyed Kazami but he also knew that he had no way of knowing what Rei was talking about without asking.

"I don't get it, why would a cold blooded killer like Vermouth be willing to go so far to protect one kid?" To him and everyone else in the PSB it seemed completely out of character.

"That's what we'd all like to know…" Furuya trailed off, mentally running through different ideas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Vermouth herself was the only one who knew the full story. Even 'cool guy' was mostly going on guesses and estimations. Without confirming it with Vermouth herself, he had no way to prove that the serial killer was Vermouth, just how Vermouth liked it.

She was currently sitting in her car, completely disguised, ready to spend the day as a substitute for cool guy. Of course, she had no reason to do this related to the organization. No one from there other than Bourbon even knew about a connection between the two of them. Simply put, all she wanted was to spend some time with him and prove to herself that she is capable of living a normal life. Bourbon had done some hacking and gotten her a job for the day at the school, along with a promise for him to not intervene.

Vermouth stepped out of the car, looking like a normal light brown haired 30 year old woman, strict, pretty, and motherly.

The second she stepped into the classroom, Sherry, now Haibara Ai, collapsed to her knees and started sweating. Cool guy caught her before she hit the floor, and after a quick session of frantic whispers between them he went up to Vermouth and told her that 'Haibara-san isn't feeling well, can she go to the nurse's office?' Vermouth smiled at the thought of getting Serry out of her special vacation day and readily agreed. The Mitsuhiko boy, obviously having a childish crush with Sherry, offered to take her and they set off.

Introducing herself as Asai-sensei, she began class with some Japanese, setting the students off into groups and letting them read. Conan -of course- pulled out a Sherlock Holmes story from his backpack and began to read. Minutes ticked by of him in his own world happily enjoying the story. As Vermouth made occasional glances at him to give herself the mental impression of a parent watching their son learn to read (even though she knew he could read better than a majority of people in the world).

When the Mitsuhiko boy came back he explained that Haibara was going home early due to not feeling well, and that she would not be returning that day. Vermouth nodded and directed him to a book to read at his desk. Soon reading time was up for the day and Vermouth began to teach again.

Right before the school day was over she walked over to Conan and told him that she would like to ask him for details on what had been taught so far in class as he seemed to have a pretty good understanding of what was going on. Agreeing, Conan called Ran that he would be going home a bit late because he was helping their substitute teacher with something.

Together, they took a walk around the block, talking about what had been learned in school so far as Conan dribbled a ball with his feet. Both of them could have sworn they were being followed by someone with a camera, but neither wanted to worry the other so they put on a mask of comfort.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Back at the PSB base, the officers inside were watching the security camera's in the school and around the block. Seeing Vermouth constantly looking at Conan, one asked if she was trying to hurt him, but those ideas were quickly shot down by Rei who described all the trouble Vermouth had gone through to keep the boy safe.

Suspicious, one of the officers came up with the theory that if the boy was as smart as Rei claimed, he might be related to an organization member. There was also the possibility that the boy had some information the organization wanted, or that they were trying to let the boy grow up to trust the organization and eventually join it. One member thought the organization might be trying to get information on Mouri Kogoro, and the rest of the officers seemed to agree that this was the most likely theory. Rei, on the other hand, knew that while the man did care, he was still a drunk man who could not be considered more intelligent than a well-trained officer at his best. His constant drinking habits and his occasionally neglectful attitude only made it more clear that he was not the one in charge of 'sleeping kogoro'.

Suddenly, as they were watching, a murder occurred.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Finally…" Conan thought as he finished solving a murder for the 6th time that week, plus everything that had happened the first day he got the FBI tracker on him. Speaking of the FBI, now that he remembered meeting Akai for the actual first time he found it funny that within a minute after meeting Akai and without even knowing his name a car had driven off the bridge.

Then, there was the PSB member Furuya Rei's relationship to Akai to consider. It was hard to need both people to cooperate with each other when one seemed to want to kill the other. Click, another flash sound, but turning around he couldn't find anywhere someone could have hidden or anyone with a camera. Currently, he was at the top of a medium sized cliff that one could easily break an arm from falling down. It was in the backyard of the victim so there were security cameras everywhere that were used to prove the criminal's guilt. He was ready to walk with Asai-sensei back to school when…

"Die!" at the loud noise Conan made a startled turn to find the police officer with the criminal unconscious and a gun pointed at his head. He started to duck to the floor, despite knowing that it wouldn't help if someone didn't do something to subdue the man who was firing the shot in time. Then, he was pushed aside.

"Agh!" was a cry that didn't sound like the same voice as Asai-sensei, but Conan was too distracted by the bullet wound in the woman's stomach to pay attention. Both fell of the cliff, but Vermouth used her body to protect Conan from the fall.

At the bottom of the cliff Conan remained in a state of shock for a half second when he saw that underneath the now destroyed mask was Vermouth, but quickly shock himself out of it and began to conduct proper medical procedure on the wound. Once he was certain she wouldn't die or have any permanent damage from the wounds, he gave himself a moment to breath. The FBI had decided to take the camera off him for a while in order to improve the battery life, but there was still a tracker to find him if it became necessary. Exhausted from the day and fall, he let himself sink into unconsciousness and rest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The PSB, having watched everything, were mostly in a state of confusion or shock at what they had seen. It went against all the information and theories they had for Vermouth to risk her life to help one little boy who was suspected to be actively working against the organization. Rei, the only one with a mind that was still working at the time, instructed a group of officers outside to come with him to help Conan and possibly capture Vermouth. He, of course, would not be able to personally be there on the off chance the Vermouth would wake up and recognize him.

Though, later, he wished he had gone when he heard the report that Vermouth was nowhere to be found, only her blood, and Conan was found unconscious and slightly bandaged up with a jacket over him to make sure he wouldn't get cold. The same jacket that Vermouth had been wearing when she had the fake identity of Asai-sensei.

The entire PSB, including him, were completely lost on the series of events that had led to something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is one that I came up with a little while ago. I'm not sure how long I want to make this series so the next chapter will either be the end of the series or just the end of an arc. We'll see. Please enjoy and if you have any ideas please tell me. :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, everyone, I have a special surprise for you all today." Kobayashi-sensei exclaimed near the end of school, happy to finally have gotten over her cold. "We are going to be doing soccer and some very special people have volunteered to help you out.

Excited, all of the kids ran outside, then stopped, completely star struck. Cries of "Oh my god it's Higo/Sanada/Hide!" rang out across the playground. Even Haibara, usually emotionless, became a blushing fan at the sight of her star in front of her.

The day was mostly spent learning to play soccer from the stars and having little practice matches against each other. One of the most memorable points for the class, however, was learning that Conan knew the leagues.

"Hi Conan, it's been a while." Higo said when he caught sight of the boy. The soccer players who did not know Conan were wondering how they knew each other.

"Yeah, it has. The last time we saw each other was the case at the restaurant with Okino Yoko-san, right?" At his nod of confirmation, Conan gave a small smile, ignoring Haibara's death glare. The rest of the school day was spent practicing soccer, but Conan did not have much chance to shine as the people who they felt were pretty good at soccer were asked to help anyone having trouble.

The rest of school flew by, and at the end Conan told the others he was going to practice the free kick since he didn't have much time to during the day. The detective boys gave him a smile and ran off, leaving him and Haibara who were going to stay a bit longer.

The j-leaguers were finally ready to leave for the day, but as they were walking back they saw three kids who they had taught watching something over a fence.

"Hi you thr-" "Shhhhh!" Hide was suddenly cut off. The kids pointed, directing the professionals attention to a soccer field with a boy practicing and a girl on the side playing on her phone. They gave a questioning look to the kids, asking them to explain.

"Conan-kun said that he wanted to stay and practice a bit more since he was doing a lot of helping." Ayumi began, making hand gestures in her excitement.

"He always does things alone so we wanted to watch him and make sure he's not doing anything against us." Genta continued, glaring suspiciously through the fence.

"Also, we want to watch him. We sometimes see him practicing soccer but he's usually helping us. He's really good so now we get to see him not hold back!" Mitsuhiko finished, beckoning the players down to their hiding spot. Sharing a smirk with among themselves, the adults all sat down and watched to see what had them so excited.

Within the first few seconds they understood. This kid was good enough to start training to be a professional. He did plenty of complicated moves that average high school and college soccer players were unlikely to be able to do. "Is that kid really six?" Sanada asked, completely lost.

"He looks even younger than that…" several others trailed off watching Conan flip the ball around his legs and bounce it across different body parts when…

*CLICK* "Did you hear a camera flash?" Haibara asked.

"Yeah, but I've been hearing that a lot lately even when there was no way for anyone to be around so I think it might just be wind." Conan responded as carefree as ever.

"Fine moran, but I hope you do remember that we are going to need to get back to the lab soon soccer idiot." came out of Haibara's mouth in a perfect mixture of exhaustion and boredom. "You're going to start reacting to the antidote soon." In a new experiment, Haibara tried to create an antidote that worked by slowly adding the chemicals necessary for the change into the body over a long period of time before starting the change.

"I know, I know. I'll just do a few more things then come with you little Ms. daughter of hell's angel and the mad scientist." He said, bringing up her parents nicknames in the organization, quickly deciding to shut up at the glare she gave.

"Antidote?" was whispered by Sanada to the kids for clarification, but they all looked just as confused as the soccer players did.

Continuing to do tricks Conan began, "As soon as I'm done we can go home and you can do all of your experiments to m-" before he fell.

"Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked as she dropped her phone and ran over.

"Gah!" a gasp and several deep breaths came from Conan, stifling a scream. The soccer players who were still there dashed out of the hiding spot and ran around to the other side of the fence to help, however the pain soon stopped. As soon as the apparent attack on his body ended, Conan sat up and looked Haibara in the eye. "It's starting earlier than we thought it would. We should get home now. Can Hakase pick us up?" Haibara looked over to where her phone was, lying under the bench in a puddle of water.

"Doubt we can ask him. And we can't ask a teacher they'll want to know what's going on with you." Conan nodded, thinking to himself.

"Hey, what happened?" Hide's voice came over to them as they lay sitting on the ground. "Can we do anything to help?"

Haibara set a still mostly paralyzed Conan down and stood to face the adults. "Sorry, thank you but we are going to be fine on our own."

"It sure didn't look that way little missy." Sanada said, staring at the still sweating Conan in concern. The kids all moved next to Conan and sat down next to him.

"We can drive you wherever you wanted to go." Higo said, pointing to the car he had parked near the school.

"No. Your concern is not necessary. We do not want your help and will not answer any questions you have. That goes for you kids too." Haibara shot them down, leading the kids to look in concern. "If you want to help why don't you take the kids home, they shouldn't be staying here so late."

Mentally noting that she didn't include herself or Conan in 'the kids' he continued after a moment's hesitation with, "We won't ask any questions. We can just do this for you and be done with it."

Conan sat up and made eye contact with Haibara, "Just let them do it. Call Subaru-san too so that he can open up the professor's house in case the professor isn't there right now. I know you don't trust him but we can't risk taking too long… Sorry would one of you mind taking the other kids home right now?" He finished changing his eye contact to some of the soccer players while Haibara gave a sigh and started calling.

When they arrived at the professor's house the door was being held open by Subaru who thanked the soccer players then brought Conan inside and down to the lab. After everyone was thrown out of the lab by Haibara, she was able to soundproof it so that the transformation could occur without alerting the others. Opening the door and sealing it, she walked over to the adults and cleared her voice, thanking them for their help and asking them to leave.

The soccer players remaining couldn't help but think that it would be dangerous to their well being if they disobeyed her orders while she was in her current mood, or at any time at all really.

"So...what do we do about what we just saw?" Saneda asked.

Thinking about it for a moment, Higo finally answered, "Nothing. All we saw was one kid practice soccer and get a bit hurt."

"Eh, but-"

"Yeah, that's all that happened." Hide continued. If that secret was what it almost certainly seemed to be, then those kid's lives were on the line for this. They always knew those kids were not normal. If ignoring what they just saw was the way to pay those kids back for all the cases they had helped out in then there was nothing that could be done. No normal kids would act the way those two do, so they will not react the way they normally would for kids.


	7. Chapter 7

This is going to be the final chapter. Sorry but I want to end it like this and have kind of run out of ideas. Please forgive me. Don't worry it doesn't look like it at first but it is still funny and I'm going to pretend that Furuya knows Conan is Kudo Shinichi. Hope you all like it! :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'The second I get home," Conan thought, "I am going to find out what those camera flashes I keep hearing are." Unfortunately, with the cold coming back around they had substitutes for class. Two substitutes because apparently they both were learning to be substitutes. There was one woman and one man, both teaching the students like normal substitutes instead of the crazy people who they've had recently.

It was a bit hard to trust them when the recent substitutes the class had included a violent man, a woman who had a panic attack, an internationally wanted criminal and a murder part of a dangerous organization. He felt like he was becoming Haibara now.

As the students were being dismissed, Conan was asked by the teachers to help them clean the classroom. He agreed and started showing them where the cleaning supplies was and helping. Done with the job, the teachers offered Conan some orange juice as a reward. He looked at the juice and smiled, glad to have something to drink on an unusually hot day. Several seconds after he took his first sip, he felt dizzy and saw the world turn black. The smile of the two substitutes made him worry but he was just so tired. Deciding to worry about that later he let himself sink into unconsciousness and sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The FBI and PSB were panicking. 'Cool kid' who the FBI owed a lot to and the Vermouth had asked Furuya to protect had just been kidnapped. He was taken to a military base and put in a military helicopter that flew to Okinawa. Subaru Okiya and Amuro Tooru followed them, finding a code left by Conan about where the kidnappers seemed to be planning to go based on the maps they were looking at.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Conan, still groggy from the drug, was conscious enough to realize that he was being kidnapped. It seemed like they were at an Okinawa airport based on the signs. Shifting slightly, he used a crayon on the floor to put down a coded message on the helicopter outside while waiting for his 'substitute teachers' to finish getting their stuff.

He felt himself being brought to a hotel but was too tired to continue staying conscious. Letting sleep overtake him he drifted back from the real world, only allowing for occasional bursts of consciousness.

Unknown to him, the teachers who had taken him were aware that he would wake up completely soon, and decided to get some supplies while he was still asleep. On the outside, they felt like they were being watched but decided to get everything they needed as they were pressed for time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru Okiya and Amuro Tooru watched as the two kidnappers left the room. They couldn't get in without a key card and breaking down the door would make too much noise. They also could not contact police without having to explain how they were able to follow a military helicopter. Undercover agents and supposed dead men could not, unfortunately, storm into a police office and demand a full search of the building. Deciding to wait until the kidnappers came back and to subdue them in private was the mutual agreement. After a good amount of time passed the couple came back and took Conan to a crowded mall, pretending like he was their son who got too tired from playing around. They went around to different stores, pretending to be normal tourists. Finally, they headed to a back alley, but Conan woke up. The female suddenly covered his mouth before the could make noise and grabbed an arm to keep him from moving around. Two people came from each side of the alley.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As they watched the couple go around to different stores Amuro and Subaru got ready to stop them. Them heading to a back alley was the perfect time to stop them, they split up and blocked off an exit on each side, ready for a physical confrontation.

"I do apologize but we would like to take you in for questioning." Amuro said with a faux smile on his face.

"Oh, and what exactly would we have to be questioned for?" the woman asked in faux confusion.

"I believe that you two are suspects for kidnapping a minor." Subaru said with faux uncertainty in his voice.

"Well now kidnapping? And why would we ever do that?" the man asked in faux shock, pretending to widen his eyes.

"That's what we'll be questioning you on." Amuro responded with in faux help, all present being completely aware that what he had just said was a complete lie.

"Actually, I think I can help with that." Conan said moving the hand away from his mouth and sitting up. "These people who apparently kidnapped me would be my parents."

The two teachers smirked and tore off their masks with smiles on their faces. Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo remained with happy smiles.

"Oh wonderful job Shin-chan! How did you know?" Yukiko asked practically bursting with energy.

"I woke up for a bit when you were out and looked through your suitcases for a way to get out. I saw the keychain Ran bought for you when we were in New York that me and her signed." he responded still tired from the drug.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm very proud of you." Yusaku said patting his head.

"And why would you kidnap your own son who you could just have come with you whenever you wanted him to?" Amuro asked completely unused to the Kudo family craziness.

"Well, see. We originally were just going to take one picture of Shin-chan as a kid and go home. But then the more I saw how cute he was the more I wanted to take more pictures of him. So I had Yusaku call up an old friend of his who is pretty high in the military and had him lend us some robotic helicopters to take more pictures and the more I saw how cute Shin-chan was as a kid the more pictures I wanted to take. So we decided to go on a nice family vacation to Okinawa by borrowing a military helicopter so we couldn't be tracked and then we could take pictures on vacation." Yukiko smiled, "Or something like that."

"Why didn't you just ask him to come with you on a vacation first instead of immediately drugging him?" Furuya asked, not following their train of thought.

"See, they understand!" Conan yelled at his parents while making big, sweeping gestures to Akai and Furuya.

"Because you would have said no." Yusaku said as if the natural thing to do in that situation would be to drug your kid.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you had to drug me. The Japanese police and FBI are probably going around in circles trying to find me."

"Yeah, that was mean Shin-chan. How could you go and get bodyguards from the FBI and PSB. You went completely overboard and made it super hard to get this done!" Yukiko yelled while giving him a puppy dog look.

"Hah, this coming from the people who used military spy tools and a military helicopter to take pictures with their son?"

"Well we only did that because it would have been impossible using commercial airplanes. Your bodyguards are too good." Yusaku tried to reason.

"I thought I was being followed and in danger of dying because of those pictures. Why would you do something like that when you know I have a dangerous organization following me?"

"We were keeping you on your toes?" Yukiko tried to defend herself, but it ended coming out more like a question.

"No, no, it doesn't really work that way. Never try that again!" Conan glared at his parents and shouted in increasing volume as they shied away.

"Alright, alright we won't. So please don't be too mad?" Yusaku tried only earning him a sharper glare.

"So, is everything OK?" Amuro asked at a complete loss.

"It seems so." Subaru answered, the Akai Shuichi inside of him finally understanding how those happy parents could be related to such a serious kid. They all were people who could and are perfectly willing to manipulate even top secret government bodies for everyday life. It was scary to think what Conan would be able to do in a few years.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry I won't be doing any more. If you liked it please try to tell me why you did so I can use them as reference for any future things I write. Please review. :)


	8. Chapter 7 rewrite

In this fanfiction I'm going to have Furuya know who Conan is just 'cause I wanna. Sorry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Haibara, I'm going to come over to the professor's house tonight to figure out what those camera flashes we keep hearing are, can you make sure the kids don't follow?" the actual kids watched as Conan had pulled Haibara aside during break to do their usual private whispers.

Due to a new cold coming around the school the class had two substitute teachers that day. The entire class was watching them suspiciously, having learned not to instantly trust substitute teachers (especially in their class). Though it could by no means be considered paranoia, their recent substitutes had included a violent man, and a woman who had a panic attack. Unknown the the majority of the class it also included an internationally wanted criminal and a disguised murderer who is part of a dangerous organization.

The class was starting to become almost as paranoid as Haibara, while Haibara started looking behind her back every few steps she took.

In the end, however, the teachers ended the day without an incident occurring so all of the students were able to relax. "Conan-kun, could you help us clean the classroom, you seem to know where everything goes." One of the teachers asked as the last bell rang.

"Sure," he exclaimed like a normal child before whispering, "I'll be done soon, can you wait for me outside of the classroom?" Haibara gave a small nod in return and went outside to say goodbye to the kids, letting them leave the school without the other two.

Conan began to show the teachers where the cleaning supplies was and helping them take care of the room, sorting any objects in their correct locations.

"Thank you for your help, Conan-kun. Would you like some orange juice?" Conan smiled and nodded, picking up the glass offered to him. The day was unusually hot, so some cold juice would be helpful. Happily, he drank it all down in one gulp.

Then the room around him began to tilt. His vision got hazy and he just became _so tired_. A subconscious part of his mind told him that he should figure out what was happening but it was hard to think anymore. The dizziness multiplied and he could not make out different shapes in his line of sight, letting everything become odd blobs. Then the world turned black.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What happened, princess?" Subaru Okiya asked as he neared Haibara's waiting place outside of school. "Professor became worried when you didn't come back.

Haibara looked over with a raised eyebrow, "So he sent you, is that it. Sure is convenient that you happened to be free to come over even though there was nothing else the professor had to do." A pause, "If you insist on knowing I am waiting for Edogawa-kun to finish something our substitutes asked him for help on and then going home with him. Your assistance is not necessary."

"Well now, I'm here anyway, why don't I wait with you."

"Subaru-san!" a surprised exclamation came over, and when the two who had just been talking turned to the sound of the voice they found Amuro Tooru sending Subaru a glare, "What are you doing here?"

"The professor got worried when Haibara-san didn't return home from school so I came to check," he said ignoring the death glares the two people he was with were giving him, "What about you?"

"Ran-san and Mouri-sensei asked me to come because Conan had not returned home."

"Oh, I see that's ni-" He cut himself off as he saw a couple that Haibara recognized as their substitutes carrying an unconsious Conan into a car. "Princess, go home now. We'll take care of this."

"But-" the two did not listen to her objection as the ran off to follow the kidnappers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Contacting their respective organizations while they followed the three onto a military supplies airplane allowed them to listen as those groups started to completely panic. For the FBI, they owed him quite a lot for his help against the Black Organization. A select few members also knew that he saved Akai's life, and that disguise could be in danger if Conan were killed. The PSB, on the other hand, were panicking because Vermouth had asked/blackmailed Furuya to keeping him safe. Her trust was something they were not willing to lose.

Finally the plane began to descend at a military base in Okinawa. Once the two stowaways made their way outside of the plane they found a coded message on the outside of the plane that pointed to a nearby hotel.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Conan was still unable to see straight from the drug, but was conscious enough to understand the situation he was in (largely from the many times he had been kidnapped). His captors were looking at a nearby map on the wall, and no longer paying attention to him. A quick look around led to him noticing a crayon on the ground, allowing him to create a coded message that pointed to the hotel his 'teachers' were trying to find a route to.

Soon, however, the drug came back full force and he was forced to retire from the conscious world to a calm black void in his mind. The kidnappers, aware that the drug would wear off soon, left to grab supplies at a store in the hotel while he was asleep.

Occasional bursts of consciousness allowed him to wake up shortly after and attempt to find an escape route. As he looked around he noticed that one of the bags the kidnappers brought with them had a keychain with a 5 year old's drawing on it.

The kidnappers were able to feel someone watching them, but appeared to ignore it in favor of continuing to shop. Other than occasionally looking to where they felt a presence, they seemed mostly ignorant of their watchers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru Okiya and Amuro Tooru watched the two kidnappers make their journey from to room to the different stores in search of supplies. The door to the hotel room used an advanced key card, so it would be difficult to pick without being noticed or running out of time. Breaking down the door could attract the criminals attention from the noise while contacting the police could give them too much time to escape.

Undercover agents and supposed dead men could not, unfortunately, storm into a government office and demand a full search of a nearby hotel without giving any proof. Making a silent mutual agreement to wait for the criminals to return and retain them personally the two moved to a busier part of the hallway to watch.

After about an hour the couple came back and took a now mostly conscious but still unable to completely move Conan around with them to different stores. By pretending to be normal tourists with a hyper son who was tired for playing around but jumpy by nature they were able to avoid any major amount of attention.

Finally waking up the woman put her hand over Conan's mouth and brought the man to a secluded back alley so that they would stay out of sight. Then a man entered on each side of the alley, boxing them in.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Amuro and Subaru spent some time deciding what to do. It would cause a commotion if they were to subdue them in public, but there was the risk of the couple getting away if too much time passed. As they were about to discuss it, Conan started to completely wake up, causing the couple to head into a back alley that left them unguarded. Splitting up, each man blocked off one of the exits, prepared for a possible physical confrontation.

"I apologize for taking your time but we would like to take the two of you in for questioning." Amuro told them with a fake smile that did not at all fit with the aura of danger he was giving off.

"Oh, really now. And who would you be to question us?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is something we can answer in a more private location. Now if you would please follow me this will be much simpler." Amuro never once turned his back but calmly beckoned them with a threat hanging in the background.

"Is that so, and what would we have to be questioned for gentlemen?" the woman asked while keeping her hand over Conan's mouth.

"We have reason to believe that you two are possible suspects for the kidnapping of a minor." Subaru gave off the idea that there was any doubt in his mind while giving a smile that turned out as more of a smirk.

"Kidnapping? Well now, what motive would we ever have to do something like that?" the man pretended to widen his eyes in shock.

"That is exactly what we are going to question you two one." Amuro responded in a way that implied a sense of danger to the couple, magnified due to the fact all present were aware that his kindness was a lie.

"Actually," Conan started, calmly moving his hand away from his mouth, "I think I can help with that question." Sitting up in the arms of the woman he made eye contact with the people who had come to save him, "These apparent kidnappers would unfortunately be my parents."

The two teachers smirked with an underlying feeling of pride as they ripped their masks off their respective faces. Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo were all that remained, as they almost glowed with joy.

"Oh, wonderful job Shin-chan! When did you figure it out?" Yukiko asked in her usual energy filled manner. "I thought we disguised ourselves pretty well."

"I woke up a while ago and saw the keychain I drew on when I was five clasped onto one of your suitcases. Also, your some of the only people with a 'motive', however terrible, to kidnap me."

"Amazing job son. I'm very proud of you." Yusaku patted his head in a parental way.

"I'm sorry, I'm still a bit confused. Why would you kidnap your son when you could have just asked him to come with you?" Amuro tilted his head slightly, not yet adjusted to the Kudo family insanity.

"Well, see. We originally were just going to take one picture of Shin-chan and then go home. We even got a military spy copter to take it by asking a friend Yusaku has who works in the military. But then after I took one picture I decided that I could take another one, and another one, and before I knew it a week had passed. Then, me and Yusaku decided that we could take a flight to Okinawa by borrowing a military plane that was untraceable and have a vacation. The pictures we can take on a vacation are so much cuter than just in everyday life!..or something like that."

"Why not just ask him to come with you on vacation. I don't see why you would instead decide to drug him and use military helicopters, if he came willingly you could just use a normal plane." Furuya continued to press the logic that any sane person would use, not understanding that it was completely futile.

"See, they get it!" Conan yelled at his parents while making a big, sweeping gesture to the people who had come to help him, glaring at his kidnappers.

"Of course we would kidnap you, if we asked you first you would be more on guard. Besides, we already knew you were going to say no." Yusaku defended as if the natural thing to do in that situation would be to immediately drug your kid.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should try to drug me next. The Japanese secret police and the FBI are probably wasting valuable resources trying to find me. Not to mention that the normal police must have gotten wind of my disappearance by now and are panicking."

"You're right Shin-chan, that was mean!" seeing her son's confused gaze she continued, "How could you go and get such capable bodyguards from the FBI and PSB. You went completely overboard and made this a super hard thing to do!" Yukiko yelled while making her eyes water with fake tears.

"Yeah, that was mean Shin-chan. How could you go and get bodyguards from the FBI and PSB. You-"

"Hah, this coming from the people who used military spy equipment and planes just to take pointless pictures with their son?"

"Yeah but we only did those things because you're body guards are too good to the point where it would have been impossible using commercial airplanes." Yusaku tried to reason.

"First of all they aren't my bodyguards, I have Subaru to guard Haibara and Amuro to guard Kogoro-ojiisan. More importantly I thought I was being followed and in danger of dying because of those pictures. Why would you do something like that when I have a dangerous organization following me?"

"We were keeping you on your toes?" Yukiko said in an attempt to defend herself, but it ended coming out more like a question.

"No, no, it doesn't really work that way. Never try that again!" Conan glared at his parents and shouted in increasing volume as they shied away.

"Alright, alright we won't. Please don't be too mad." Yusaku tried only earning him a sharper glare that finally relaxed after Conan realized nothing was going to change.

"Oh, would you two like to see the pictures we took of Shin-chan?!" Yukiko asked before throwing Conan into Subaru's arms, causing Furuya and him to frantically reach out to keep him from falling.

"Why would you throw me?!" Conan yelled at his mom in a mix of disbelief and anger.

Ignoring him, Yukiko pulled out a album that was loaded with pictures of Conan, him not looking at the camera in any. She began to point to each picture and describe it, "This one is at the park, he's playing soccer with the kids, and this one is at a murder scene when he was at a restaurant, and this one is from the robbery he was at a while ago. Oh! I know, I want a picture of the three of you at the carnival. It will be sooo cute!"

"No, we should leave." Conan objected instantly.

"Well, since you're here anyways Yukiko ordered a Fusae bag that's supposed to come to our real home in 10 days through the mail. We might as well just stay here, and since those two are here they can stay with us!" Yusaku started happily walking back to the hotel with a smile.

"And you don't need to get new hotel rooms for them?"

"Well, we might have suspected something like this could happe-"

"Just send them home!"

"Ah, actually that won't work. See to keep you from running away we set it up so that a few minutes after we landed no planes or boats or anything would be able to leave. We are all stuck here for a week, might as well enjoy it."

"You did what?! I only ran away twice!"

"Three times, you did it at New York too."

"I used a train then, it was completely different."

"So, is everything OK?" Amuro asked at a complete loss.

"It seems so. And I suppose we are going to have to stay here for a while. You might want to contact anyone you know that we are going on a vacation." Subaru answered, not entirely understanding the situation either.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Epilogue: As the Kudo's were leaving Tokyo after dropping them off Conan waved at them with a smile and said 'bye' full of happiness.

The second they were out of sight his aura changed. "Hello, Fusae, it's Agasa," he started in Agasa's voice over the phone, "Could you do me a favor? You see Yukiko Kudo, a friend of mine ordered a bag but to the wrong location, you need to change the location to my house." After a few more minutes of conversation he instead called Agasa in his own voice, "Agasa-hakase, when a bag comes to your house tomorrow in the next few day's I want you to burn it...Yeah, I know...bye."

After several more calls Conan simply smiled and placed his phone away, telling the others that he should really head back to Ran and tell her that his parents picked him up and he forgot to tell her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day, as Conan was at a murder scene with Subaru and Amuro his phone rang. "Yeah...mom?" a pause, "Yeah, I told Hakase to burn your bag, sorry." Suddenly he pulled the phone away from his ear and winced at the noise it produced.

"You only have yourself to blame."

"It's a _bag_ mom, I think you can live without it."

"Yes, yes, I'm completely evil. And, have dad's editors caught up with him yet?"

"What?! How is it my fault he didn't do his work if the reason he didn't do it was because he was stalking me then going on a vacation."

"No, I'm not apologizing."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, sorry, busy right now. Bye!" With a last cheery comment he hung up, leaving Yukiko to only cry to herself.

"Sorry, where were we?" Conan asked as he put away his phone and looked up at the other two.

Both made a mental note to never make Conan totally and completely angry, it seemed to run in the family that they were geniuses capable of manipulating everyone for everyday life. It would not be good to make any of them mad, and now it made sense why Conan was such a force against the organization. While Furuya and Akai understood the morals of the organization, Conan understood how geniuses go against each other better than anyone, after all, he and his family lived it.


	9. Chapter 9

This is just a message to Ordalie dal Lugar and anyone else interested:

Go right ahead! I would be super happy if you translated my stories, don't worry about it! Feel free to translate my story into French or anything else you want to. I probably have a bunch of editing mistakes so you can fix those when you translate if you want to. I don't know _how_ to translate my story so I won't be able to offer any help but feel free to go for it!


End file.
